


i'm yours

by cg_lurks (cg_reads), ImagineTheHaus



Series: ITH Holiday Special 2k16 [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 22 days to Haus Christmas, F/M, Strip Tease, Ugly Christmas Sweater, shitty is a good brah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cg_reads/pseuds/cg_lurks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: “You’ve had too much egg nog and rum and now you’re drunk and doing a strip tease for everyone at this Christmas party, it isn’t sexy in the slightest because you’re giggling and your sweater is caught over your head but I’m still falling in love with you” Shitty and Lardo, please!





	

It’s ridiculous, really. 

_He’s_ ridiculous. 

B– Shitty Knight. 

At the moment, he’s stood on the Haus’ dining room table, his muffled, but passionate, rendition of “Santa Claus Is Coming To Town” caught up in the garish Rudolph sweater that’s gotten tangled in his flow. While his toned abs are – Lardo won’t lie – they’re lovely, the exaggerated circling of his hips, the flailing of his arms, still mostly caught up in the sleeves of his sweater, is not conventionally attractive in the slightest. 

But, no one could ever accuse Lardo of being conventional. 

And no one could claim that this _Thing **™**_ between her and Shitty is conventional. 

She hadn’t been prepared that night two years ago when they’d gotten smoked up on the roof and Shitty had confessed his – well, devotion to her. 

* * *

_Even through the haze of his high, she could see the naked sincerity in his eyes._

_“I know that this is unexpected. I know that you may not even be interested in me, or men, or whatever, but Lardo Duan, I’m pretty sure that you’re IT for me. And I’m not telling you this so you have to do something about it. I friggin' **love** your friendzone.” Here he’d stopped to giggle. “I just wanted you to know, before you left on your big adventures, that you’ll have someone to come home to, if you want. I mean - you’ll always have my friendship - but, if you ever want more, I’m yours. I’m your man, Larissa.”_

* * *

She’d gone on her adventure and come back, and Shitty had been good to his word. He’d remained one of her closest friends, never bringing up the _Thing **™**_ again, but always letting her know that he was there in her corner. He’d been serious when he said that puck was in her court.

Sitting in the ratty couch they’d helped move into the Haus, watching him bring all their friends, the frogs, the tadpoles to tears with laughter, sipping on the spiked egg nog he’d made (Holiday Kegster 2k16), she thought maybe - just maybe she was ready to act on her own feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting new prompts at our [tumblr](https://imaginethehaus.tumblr.com) account, so feel free to drop by with a little headcanon or ask.


End file.
